prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC37
is the 37th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 279th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis In hopes of growing stronger, Pretty Cure undergoes intense training from Miyuki. '' Summary The episode starts with the girls dancing, but they're worried about Chiffon and Miyuki is able to tell that something is wrong. She asks and they bring up the recent attack by Northa, and how they need more training but are unsure of how to go about that. Miyuki tells them to leave it to her. The girls later come to the place Miyuki told them and transform to Pretty Cure. Miyuki reveals this to be the mansion of the Mikoshiba group, and how Trinity uses it for training before concerts. The mansion door opens and reveals Daisuke and his friends inside, one of whom is Kento Mikoshiba- heir of the Mikoshiba group. While the three guys are impressed by pretty Cure, Miyuki leads them further to the training ground. She analyzes their data and reveals that Peach is good at punching, Berry is good kicker, Pine has stamina, and Passion is good with sprinting. She suggests them doing individual training, but she has doubts while recalling how they dance so well together. The Cures however, ask for the individual training. Meanwhile, in Labyrinth, Westar is training his strength when Northa comes and gives him a Sorewatase seed. He takes the Infinity Radar and goes out. Back at the training camp, Miyuki tells the Cures to dance. This suddenly surprises them and they struggle to do well, leaving her to bring up her concerns from before. She decides to end the lesson for now and brings up how they will focus on dance tomorrow. After going out, the girls start to argue until Love suddenly shouts for them to stop and causing Chiffon to cry. The blame suddenly falls on her as she tries to stop them and calm everyone down- and this ends up causing them problems the following day when they all request further individual training. Suddenly Chiffon became Infinity. The Clover Box gets stuck as Westar suddenly shows up and makes the training items into sorewatase. The Cures tried fighting it but they weren't in sync and Miyuki tries playing their dance music to remind them of the day they formed ''Clover. The girls remember their teamwork to protect Chiffon, and to their surprise the Clover Box opens and sends new powers to the girls with the aid of Infinity. With their teamwork restored the girls resume fighting and release their brand new move, Lucky Clover Grand Finale to defeat the Sorewatase. After that Tarte played the lullaby and Chiffon returned to normal. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Minami Shun / Soular *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Mikoshiba Kento *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki Major Events *The Cures do Lucky Clover Grand Finale for the first time. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes